


Teenagers

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes has a dog, Bucky Barnes is a Dad, Bucky Barnes-centric, Gen, POV Bucky Barnes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Upon hearing the idea from Steve, Bucky Barnes begins to adopt and foster teenagers. These are some tales from his adventures of being a dad.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I thought it'd be cute, so here it is. There will be no romantic ships, just Bucky being a literal dad.

When he was told his triggers were gone and he finally felt in control of his mind, Bucky made the decision to leave the Avengers team. He even left the safety of the compound, opting to live in a small two bedroom house not far from the compound instead. 

Bucky loved not having the stress of missions, but he was lonely. 

Yeah, Steve visits when he can, and he’s not ready to be in a relationship. He tried to solve the issue by getting a dog, a beautiful red husky named Radar, but as much as he loves his dog, he still felt as if he was missing something. 

Steve was over at Bucky’s house one day when the idea first popped up. They had been discussing Steve and Sharon’s choice to adopt a child, not knowing what the serum would do to a baby. 

“I wish Sharon would consider adopting a teen, it’s so hard for them to get adopted, with most people only looking for younger kids. I was looking at one kid’s file, 13, from the Bronx, has had 8 different interviews with potential adopters and was passed over every time, that poor kid.” Steve said, shaking his head. Bucky started to think, zoning out for the rest of Steve’s rant. 

“Buck? You still with me?” Steve asked, waving his hand in front of Bucky’s face. “Yeah, just thinking.” Bucky dismissed him, Steve shooting him a questioning look. “What about?” the blonde asked, his hand sneaking over to stroke Radar’s fur where he lay on the couch next to him. 

“Do you think I’d make a good dad, Steve?” Bucky asked, running his fingers through his hair. “I know you would. You practically raised me after ma passed.” Steve said, a wide smile making the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

“You should think about adopting, possibly. You’re always complaining about how lonely this place gets, no offense Radar.” Steve said, adding the last part when the husky gave an indignant whine. 

“I don’t know. I’ll look into it though.” Bucky replied, making Steve nod. 

Bucky did look into it, night and day, researching the statistics of teenagers in the system until he had made his decision. He ended up remodeling his spare room, which had originally been a workout space, into a bedroom, moving his equipment into the garage. 

He called Tony to help him research potential candidates, Tony’s eyes watering at the idea. 

“Tony, stop being such a sap!” Bucky had yelled when Tony embraced him with teary eyes. “Okay okay, now let’s find you a kid.” Tony conceded, letting go of Bucky. 

“Thank you for doing this for me, Tony.” Bucky said, swallowing his pride and allowing his gratitude to show. “It’s a great idea, Barnes. According to Cap, you’ll make quite the mentor for these kiddos. But may I ask, why teens?” Tony inquired while tapping away at his keyboard. 

“I’m good with little kids in small bits, I can’t handle them for long amounts of time. Plus, there are so many older kids stuck in the system with no outs until they turn eighteen. I just want to help, make a difference, y’know.” Bucky explained. 

“Now who’s the sap?” Tony teased, Bucky rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, just show me who you’ve got.” he said, watching the screen over Tony’s shoulder. 

The two went through the lists of kids, eventually settling on one. “I’ve emailed the group home she’s in, they’ll contact you and set up a time where you can meet her and make your final decision. I’m proud of you, man.” Tony said, sticking out his hand for Bucky to shake. Bucky clasped Tony’s hand in a firm grasp, a nervous smile forming on his lips. 

“Let’s do this.”


	2. Annabelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets with Annabelle and takes her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be with Annabelle and Bucky trying to work out what he's doing after diving headfirst into this idea. After that, there will be a bunch of different kids that Bucky takes care of, leading up to the grand finale. If you like certain kids, let me know who and what kind of scenario you'd like and I'll try to write it for you!!

A few weeks later, Bucky was walking through the doors of the rundown looking house, analyzing the vines that clung to the dark brick building. His heart pounded heavily inside his chest, nerves overtaking him. 

A woman met him just inside the foyer, smiling pleasantly at him. “Hello, I’m Mrs. Bradshaw. So, Tony told me you’re here to see Annabelle. Right this way.” she said, shaking Bucky’s hand then turning and walking briskly down the hall. Bucky followed her, boots thudding in the empty hallway. 

The woman opened a door, gesturing for Bucky to enter, then followed him inside. In the room was a small table where a girl sat, drumming her fingers on the tabletop. 

Her eyes snapped up when Bucky entered, emotion-filled brown eyes roaming his face. “Annabelle, this is James Barnes.” the woman introduced him. Bucky sat in the seat across from Annabelle, sticking his right hand out for her to shake. She hesitantly placed her much smaller hand in his, a smile twitching at her lips. 

“James is here to talk to you about potentially adopting you, Anna.” Mrs. Bradshaw said, giving the girl an encouraging smile before leaving the two in the room. At this revelation, a broad grin broke out on her lips. 

“You’re serious?” she asked, her eyes meeting Bucky’s. “Yes, I am. You know who I am, right?” he asked her, hands clasped nervously in his lap. She shook her head. “I was known as the Winter Soldier,” he breathed, sparing a glance up at her to gauge her reaction. 

“I’ve heard that name, I’m not scared of you, if that’s what you’re wondering.” she said confidently, making him smile. “I would like to know your story if that’s alright with you.” Bucky said, arms rested on the tabletop as he watched her. 

“My mom and dad were killed in a robbery when I was 6. I was at a friends house sleeping over when I heard the news.” she answered, her voice quiet again. “I’m very sorry for your loss. How long have you lived here?” Bucky asked her. 

“Since I was 10. I was in a foster home but they sent me here cause I was getting too old and they didn’t want me in the house anymore.” she said, avoiding Bucky’s eyes. 

“How badly do you want to get out of here?” he asked, a playful smirk adorning his lips. “Very badly, Mr. Barnes.” she answered, looking up, eyes filled with hope. 

“Call me Bucky. Let’s get you out of here.” He said, making her smile widely. “Really?” she exclaimed, jumping up from her seat. 

“Dead serious.” Bucky said, standing up as well. She ran around the table and hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you, Bucky.” she said, voice wavering. Bucky hugged her back, his heart clenching in his test. When she pulled away from him, there were tears in her eyes. “Hey now, what’re the tears for?” he whispered, her rubbing a tear away when it rolled down her cheek. 

“I’m just happy. I never thought I’d get out till I was 18.” she gave a watery laugh. “Well, you’re getting out today kiddo, so go pack your stuff, I’ll get all the legal stuff done down here while you do.” he said, walking to the door and opening it for Annabelle. She scurried out, a large smile on her lips. Her smile made Bucky smile, his attention then turning to Mrs. Bradshaw who was standing at the base of the stairs. 

“So I assume that it went well?” she asked, a pleasant grin on her face. Bucky nodded and followed her back to her office, unable to calm the racing of his heart. Within the hour, all the paperwork was done and Annabelle was packed, the girl saying her last goodbyes to her friends and Mrs. Bradshaw while Bucky stood quietly by the door. 

“I’m ready.” Annabelle said, walking over to Bucky. He took one of her bags from her and slung it onto his shoulder. As they left the house, Anna turned and looked over the building one more time before depositing her bags in the trunk and sliding into the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt with shaky hands. 

“So, Anna, you’re 13, right?” Bucky asked, glancing at her before refocusing on the road. “Yeah, that’s right.” she answered. “Do you have a specific school you’ve been going to?” he inquired, easily maneuvering through traffic. 

“No, Mrs. Bradshaw was homeschooling us. I’m supposed to be starting high school soon though.” she said, nerves filling her voice. “Would you like to go to a real school or continue being homeschooled?” he gave her the choice, wanting to make sure she was comfortable. 

“I’d like to go to a real high school, if that’s alright with you.” she answered timidly. “I’ll contact Tony when we get home so we can get you enrolled.” he smiled. “Who’s Tony? Is he your boyfriend?” she teased. 

“Ew, no. Tony’s a friend of mine, really good with computers.” Bucky clarified. When Bucky turned the last corner to the house, he saw a familiar motorcycle parked on the driveway. “Steve’s here.” Bucky said, confusion laced in his voice. 

Bucky pulled into the driveway, careful to not hit Steve’s beloved bike. Bucky helped Annabelle get her stuff out of the trunk, then led her to the front door, turning to her and taking a deep breath. He twisted the doorknob and pushed the door in, gesturing for Annabelle to enter first. 

She walked in and he followed, closing the door behind himself. There Steve sat on the couch, Radar jumping up from his lap and bounding over to his owner. 

“No way. Captain America?” she said, jaw dropped. “That’s Uncle Steve to you, kiddo.” he joked, standing up and walking over, sticking his hand out for her to shake. 

“Welcome home, Anna.” Bucky said, the girl absolutely beaming.


End file.
